Dexter's Ark
This is the crossover where Dexter saves his friends and the animal kingdom from the giant flood by building the ark. Characters *Dexter (from Dexter's Laboratory) *Dee Dee (from Dexter's Laboratory) *Beau (from Dexter's Laboratory) *Blossom, Bubbles and Buttercup (from The Powerpuff Girls) *Double D (from Ed, Edd n Eddy) *Nazz (from Ed, Edd n Eddy) *Mac (from Foster's Home for Imaginary Friends) *Goo (from Foster's Home for Imaginary Friends) *Professor Utonium (from The Powerpuff Girls) *Ms. Keane (from The Powerpuff Girls) *Dexter's Mother (from Dexter's Laboratory) *Dexter's Father (from Dexter's Laboratory) *Mee Mee and Lee Lee (from Dexter's Laboratory) *Robin Snyder (from The Powerpuff Girls) *Jack (from Samurai Jack) *Ashi (from Samurai Jack) *Becky and Gwen (from Dexter's Laboratory) *HIM (from The Powerpuff Girls) Animals *African Bush Elephant (Loxodonta africana) *Indian Elephant (Elephas maximus indicus) *Grant's Zebra (Equus quagga boehmi) *Grévy's Zebra (Equus grevyi) *Quagga (Equus quagga quagga) *Mustang (Equus caballus) *Przewalski's Horse (Equus ferus przewalskii) *Somali Wild Ass (Equus africanus somalicus) *Persian Onager (Equus hemionus onager) *Eastern Black Rhinoceros (Diceros bicornis michaeli) *Great Indian Rhinoceros (Rhinoceros unicornis) *Malayan Tapir (Tapirus indicus) *Reticulated Giraffe (Giraffa reticulata) *Okapi (Okapia johnstoni) *Serengeti Thomson's Gazelle (Eudorcas thomsonii nasalis) *Common Impala (Aepyceros melampus melampus) *Gemsbok (Oryx gazella) *Blackbuck (Antilope cervicapra) *Greater Kudu (Tragelaphus strepsiceros) *Lowland Bongo (Tragelaphus eurycerus eurycerus) *Red Hartebeest (Alcelaphus buselaphus caama) *Eastern Giant Eland (Taurotragus derbianus gigas) *Addax (Addax nasomaculatus) *Nile Lechwe (Kobus megaceros) *Lowland Nyala (Nyala angasii) *Black Sable Antelope (Hippotragus niger niger) *Ellipsen Waterbuck (Kobus ellipsiprymnus ellipsiprymnus) *Western White-Bearded Wildebeest (Connochaetes taurinus mearnsi) *Mongolian Saiga (Saiga tatarica mongolica) *Tibetan Antelope (Pantholops hodgsonii) *Southern Gerenuk (Litocranius walleri walleri) *Bontebok (Damaliscus pygargus pygargus) *Masai Klipspringer (Oreotragus oreotragus schillingsi) *Damara Dik-Dik (Madoqua kirkii damarensis) *Zebra Duiker (Cephalophus zebra) *Nilgai (Boselaphus tragocamelus) *Plains Pronghorn (Antilocapra americana americana) *Nile Hippopotamus (Hippopotamus amphibius amphibius) *Northern White-Tailed Deer (Odocoileus virginianus borealis) *European Fallow Deer (Dama dama dama) *Alaskan Moose (Alces alces gigas) *Rocky Mountain Elk (Cervus canadensis nelsoni) *Sri Lankan Sambar Deer (Rusa unicolor unicolor) *Woodland Caribou (Rangifer tarandus caribou) *Reeves' Muntjac (Muntiacus reevesi) *Rocky Mountain Bighorn Sheep (Ovis canadensis canadensis) *Mountain Goat (Oreamnos americanus) *Nubian Ibex (Capra nubiana) *Muskox (Ovibos moschatus) *Cape Buffalo (Syncerus caffer caffer) *Plains Bison (Bison bison bison) *Indian Gaur (Bos gaurus gaurus) *Holstein Cattle (Bos taurus) *Wild Yak (Bos mutus) *Dromedary (Camelus dromedarius) *Llama (Lama glama) *Vicuña (Vicugna vicugna) *Central African Warthog (Phacochoerus africanus massaicus) *Eurasian Wild Boar (Sus scrofa scrofa) *North Sulawesi Babirusa (Babyrousa celebensis) *Vietamese Pot-Bellied Pig (Sus domesticus) *Collared Peccary (Pecari tajacu) *Bengal Tiger (Panthera tigris tigris) *East African Lion (Panthera leo melanochaita) *Tanzanian Cheetah (Acinonyx jubatus jubatus) *Jaguar (Panthera onca) *Black Indian Leopard (Panthera pardus fusca) *Snow Leopard (Panthera uncia uncioides) *Mountain Lion (Puma concolor couguar) *Western Bobcat (Lynx rufus fasciatus) *Iberian Lynx (Lynx pardinus) *Ocelot (Leopardus pardalis) *Serval (Leptailurus serval) *Common Caracal (Caracal caracal caracal) *Pallas' Cat (Otocolobus manul) *Fishing Cat (Prionailurus viverrinus) *Tabby Cat (Felis catus) *Spotted Hyena (Crocuta crocuta) *Aardwolf (Proteles cristata) *Northwestern Wolf (Canis lupus occidentalis) *Arctic Wolf (Canis lupus arctos) *Mearns Coyote (Canis latrans mearnsi) *American Red Fox (Vulpes vulpes fulvus) *Arctic Fox (Vulpes lagopus) *Fennec Fox (Vulpes zerda) *Bat-Eared Fox (Otocyon megalotis megalotis) *Maned Wolf (Chrysocyon brachyurus) *East African Wild Dog (Lycaon pictus lupinus) *Dingo (Canis dingo) *Southern Dhole (Cuon alpinus alpinus) *Cape Jackal (Canis mesomelas mesomelas) *Golden Retriever (Canis familiaris) *Grizzly Bear (Ursus arctos horribilis) *Polar Bear (Ursus maritimus) *Himalayan Black Bear (Ursus thibetanus laniger) *Giant Panda (Ailuropoda melanoleuca melanoleuca) *American Badger (Taxidea taxus) *Cape Honey Badger (Mellivora capensis capensis) *Wolverine (Gulo gulo luscus) *Least Weasel (Mustela nivalis nivalis) *Black-Footed Ferret (Mustela nigripes) *North American River Otter (Lontra canadensis) *Giant Otter (Pteronura brasiliensis) *Eastern Striped Skunk (Mephitis mephitis nigra) *Southern Meerkat (Suricata suricatta suricatta) *Banded Mongoose (Mungos mungo) *Fossa (Cryptoprocta ferox) *Common Genet (Genetta genetta) *Binturong (Arctictis binturong pageli) *Eastern Raccoon (Procyon lotor lotor) *White-Nosed Coati (Nasua narica molaris) *Kinkajou (Potos flavus) *Pacific Walrus (Odobenus rosmarus divergens) *Harp Seal (Pagophilus groenlandicus) *California Sea Lion (Zalophus californianus) *Leopard Seal (Hydrurga leptonyx) *Southern Elephant Seal (Mirounga leonina) *Red Kangaroo (Macropus rufus) *Yellow-Footed Rock Wallaby (Petrogale xanthopus) *Matschie's Tree Kangaroo (Dendrolagus matschiei) *Queensland Koala (Phascolarctos cinereus adustus) *Southern Hairy-Nosed Wombat (Lasiorhinus latifrons) *Tasmanian Devil (Sarcophilus harrisii) *Thylacine (Thylacinus cynocephalus) *Virginia Opossum (Didelphis virginiana) *Greater Bilby (Macrotis lagotis) *Numbat (Myrmecobius fasciatus) *Sugar Glider (Petaurus breviceps) *Giant Anteater (Myrmecophaga tridactyla) *Southern Tamandua (Tamandua tetradactyla) *Brazilian Three-Banded Armadillo (Tolypeutes tricinctus) *Brown-Throated Sloth (Bradypus variegatus) *Aardvark (Orycteropus afer) *Rock Hyrax (Procavia capensis) *Ground Pangolin (Smutsia temminckii) *Eastern Cottontail (Sylvilagus floridanus) *Arctic Hare (Lepus arcticus) *Black-Tailed Jackrabbit (Lepus californicus ememicus) *Star-Nosed Mole (Condylura cristata) *Northern Short-Tailed Shrew (Blarina brevicauda) *Long-Eared Hedgehog (Hemiechinus auritus) *Canadian Beaver (Castor canadensis canadensis) *Capybara (Hydrochoerus hydrochaeris) *Long-Tailed Chinchilla (Chinchilla lanigera) *Patagonian Mara (Dolichotis patagonum) *Cape Porcupine (Hystrix africaeaustralis) *Eastern Grey Squirrel (Sciurus carolinensis) *Eurasian Red Squirrel (Sciurus vulgaris leucourus) *Southern Flying Squirrel (Glaucomys volans) *Arctic Ground Squirrel (Urocitellus parryii) *Eastern Chipmunk (Tamias striatus) *Groundhog (Marmota monax) *Black-Tailed Prairie Dog (Cynomys ludovicianus) *Black-Bellied Hamster (Cricetus cricetus) *Naked Mole Rat (Heterocephalus glaber) *House Mouse (Mus musculus) *Brown Rat (Rattus norvegicus) *Great Jerboa (Allactaga major) *Meadow Vole (Microtus pennsylvanicus) *Black and Rufous Sengi (Rhynchocyon petersi) *Ring-Tailed Lemur (Lemur catta) *Coquerel's Sifaka (Propithecus coquereli) *Aye-Aye (Daubentonia madagascariensis) *Indri (Indri indri) *Philippine Tarsier (Carlito syrichta) *Sunda Slow Loris (Nycticebus coucang) *Senegal Bushbaby (Galago senegalensis) *Eastern Chimpanzee (Pan troglodytes schweinfurthii) *Bornean Orangutan (Pongo pygmaeus pygmaeus) *Mountain Gorilla (Gorilla beringei beringei) *Siamang (Symphalangus syndactylus) *White-Handed Gibbon (Hylobates lar lar) *Hamadryas Baboon (Papio hamadryas) *Mandrill (Mandrillus sphinx) *De Brazza's Monkey (Cercopithecus neglectus) *Japanese Macaque (Macaca fuscata) *Toque Macaque (Macaca sinica sinica) *Golden Snub-Nosed Monkey (Rhinopithecus roxellana) *Southern Plains Langur (Semnopithecus dussumieri) *Eastern Mantled Guereza (Colobus guereza kikuyuensis) *Proboscis Monkey (Nasalis larvatus) *Red-Shanked Douc (Pygathrix nemaeus) *Vervet (Chlorocebus pygerythrus) *Ornate Spider Monkey (Ateles geoffroyi ornatus) *Golden Lion Tamarin (Leontopithecus rosalia) *Bearded Emperor Tamarin (Saguinus imperator subgrisescens) *Common Marmoset (Callithrix jacchus) *Pygmy Marmoset (Cebuella pygmaea niveiventris) *Panamanian White-Headed Capuchin (Cebus imitator) *Common Squirrel Monkey (Saimiri sciureus sciureus) *Venezuelan Red Howler (Alouatta seniculus) *Bald-Headed Uakari (Cacajao calvus rubicundus) *Common Vampire Bat (Desmodus rotundus) *Common Pipistrelle (Pipistrellus pipistrellus) *Indian Flying Fox (Pteropus giganteus) *Duck-Billed Platypus (Ornithorhynchus anatinus) *Short-Beaked Echidna (Tachyglossus aculeatus) *Mallard (Anas platyrhynchos) *Mandarin Duck (Aix galericulata) *Giant Canada Goose (Branta canadensis maxima) *Swan Goose (Anser cygnoides cygnoides) *Mute Swan (Cygnus olor) *Southern Ostrich (Struthio camelus australis) *Australian Emu (Dromaius novaehollandiae novaehollandiae) *Southern Cassowary (Casuarius casuarius) *Southern Brown Kiwi (Apteryx australis lawryi) *Northern Bald Eagle (Haliaeetus leucocephalus washingtoniensis) *American Golden Eagle (Aquila chrysaetos canadensis) *Harpy Eagle (Harpia harpyja) *Eastern Red-Tailed Hawk (Buteo jamaicensis borealis) *Northern Goshawk (Accipiter gentilis atricapillus) *European Peregrine Falcon (Falco peregrinus peregrinus) *Western Osprey (Pandion haliaetus) *Swallow-Tailed Kite (Elanoides forficatus) *Eastern Great Horned Owl (Bubo virginianus virginianus) *Common Barn Owl (Tyto alba alba) *Northern Burrowing Owl (Athene cunicularia hypugaea) *Secretary Bird (Sagittarius serpentarius) *Rüppell's Vulture (Gyps rueppellii) *King Vulture (Sarcoramphus papa) *Lammergeier (Gypaetus barbatus meridionalis) *California Condor (Gymnogyps californianus) *Common Raven (Corvus corax principalis) *Black-Billed Magpie (Pica hudsonia) *Blue Jay (Cyanocitta cristata) *Northern Cardinal (Cardinalis cardinalis) *European Robin (Erithacus rubecula) *Red-Winged Blackbird (Agelaius phoeniceus) *Eastern Bluebird (Sialia sialis) *Western Meadowlark (Sturnella neglecta) *Superb Starling (Lamprotornis superbus) *Java Sparrow (Lonchura oryzivora) *House Sparrow (Passer domesticus) *Barn Swallow (Hirundo rustica) *Painted Bunting (Passerina ciris) *Bearded Reedling (Panurus biarmicus) *Vermilion Flycatcher (Pyrocephalus rubinus) *Black-Capped Chickadee (Poecile atricapillus) *Red-Backed Shrike (Lanius collurio) *Carolina Wren (Thryothorus ludovicianus) *Song Thrush (Turdus philomelos) *Purple Martin (Progne subis) *Asian Fairy Bluebird (Irena puella) *Yellowhammer (Emberiza citrinella) *Red-Billed Oxpecker (Buphagus erythrorhynchus) *Superb Fairywren (Malurus cyaneus) *House Finch (Haemorhous mexicanus) *Zebra Finch (Taeniopygia guttata castanotis) *White-Necked Rockfowl (Picathartes gymnocephalus) *Raggiana Bird-of-Paradise (Paradisaea raggiana) *Superb Bird-of-Paradise (Lophorina superba) *Superb Lyrebird (Menura novaehollandiae) *White Release Dove (Columba livia domestica) *Passenger Pigeon (Ectopistes migratorius) *Dodo (Raphus cucullatus) *Chimney Swift (Chaetura pelagica) *Indian Peafowl (Pavo cristatus) *Red Junglefowl (Gallus gallus) *Golden Pheasant (Chrysolophus pictus) *California Quail (Callipepla californica) *Western Capercaillie (Tetrao urogallus) *Rock Ptarmigan (Lagopus muta) *Eastern Wild Turkey (Meleagris gallopavo silvestris) *Red-Legged Seriema (Cariama cristata) *Great Blue Heron (Ardea herodias) *Snowy Egret (Egretta thula) *Roseate Spoonbill (Platalea ajaja) *Northern Bald Ibis (Geronticus eremita) *African Sacred Ibis (Threskiornis aethiopicus) *Marabou Stork (Leptoptilos crumenifer) *White Stork (Ciconia ciconia ciconia) *American Bittern (Botaurus lentiginosus) *Common Loon (Gavia immer) *Red-Crowned Crane (Grus japonensis) *Grey Crowned Crane (Balearica regulorum gibbericeps) *Scarlet Macaw (Ara macao) *Blue and Gold Macaw (Ara ararauna) *Hyacinth Macaw (Anodorhynchus hyacinthinus) *Budgerigar (Melopsittacus undulatus) *African Grey Parrot (Psittacus erithacus) *Red-Sided Eclectus Parrot (Eclectus roratus polychloros) *Sun Parakeet (Aratinga solstitialis) *Carolina Parakeet (Conuropsis carolinensis) *Rainbow Lorikeet (Trichoglossus moluccanus) *Palm Cockatoo (Probosciger aterrimus) *Umbrella Cockatoo (Cacatua alba) *Eurasian Hoopoe (Upupa epops epops) *Southern Carmine Bee-Eater (Merops nubicoides) *Common Kingfisher (Alcedo atthis) *Laughing Kookaburra (Dacelo novaeguineae) *Southern Ground Hornbill (Bucorvus leadbeateri) *Rhinoceros Hornbill (Buceros rhinoceros) *Toco Toucan (Ramphastos toco) *Pileated Woodpecker (Dryocopus pileatus) *Gila Woodpecker (Melanerpes uropygialis) *Resplendent Quetzal (Pharomachrus mocinno mocinno) *Hoatzin (Ophisthocomus hoazin) *Kori Bustard (Ardeotis kori struthiunculus) *Greater Roadrunner (Geococcyx californianus) *Great Blue Turaco (Corythaeola cristata) *American Flamingo (Phoenicopterus ruber) *Emperor Penguin (Aptenodytes forsteri) *Magellanic Penguin (Spheniscus magellanicus) *Macaroni Penguin (Eudyptes chrysolophus) *Brown Pelican (Pelecanus occidentalis) *Shoebill (Balaeniceps rex) *Wandering Albatross (Diomedea exulans) *Atlantic Puffin (Fratercula arctica) *Great Auk (Pinguinus impennis) *Pied Avocet (Recurvirostra avosetta) *Arctic Tern (Sterna paradisaea) *European Herring Gull (Larus argentatus) *Laughing Gull (Leucophaeus atricilla) *Great Cormorant (Phalacrocorax carbo) *Ruby-Throated Hummingbird (Archilochus colubris) *Nile Crocodile (Crocodylus niloticus) *American Alligator (Alligator mississippiensis) *Indian Gharial (Gavialis gangeticus) *Black Caiman (Melanosuchus niger) *Indefatigable Island Tortoise (Chelonoidis porteri) *Southern Painted Turtle (Chrysemys picta dorsalis) *Komodo Dragon (Varanus komodoensis) *Nile Monitor (Varanus niloticus) *Green Iguana (Iguana iguana) *Frilled Lizard (Chlamydosaurus kingii) *Thorny Devil (Moloch horridus) *Common Agama (Agama agama) *Plumed Basilisk (Basiliscus plumifrons) *Panther Chameleon (Furcifer pardalis) *Jackson's Chameleon (Trioceros jacksonii) *Tokay Gecko (Gekko gecko) *Northern Tuatara (Sphenodon punctatus) *Indian Cobra (Naja naja) *Green Anaconda (Eunectes murinus gigas) *Reticulated Python (Python reticulatus) *Western Diamondback Rattlesnake (Crotalus atrox) *Southern Copperhead (Agkistrodon contortrix contortrix) *South American Bushmaster (Lachesis muta) *Gaboon Viper (Bitis gabonica rhinoceros) *Black Mamba (Dendroaspis polylepis) *American Bullfrog (Lithobates catesbeianus) *Northern Leopard Frog (Lithobates pipiens) *Red-Eyed Tree Frog (Agalychnis callidryas) *Strawberry Poison Frog (Oophaga pumilio) *Cane Toad (Rhinella marina) *Mexican Axolotl (Ambystoma mexicanum) *Great Crested Newt (Triturus cristatus) *Chinese Giant Salamander (Andrias davidianus) *Western Honeybee (Apis mellifera ligustica) *Monarch Butterfly (Danaus plexippus) *Common Blue Morpho (Morpho peleides) *American Cockroach (Periplaneta americana) *Seven-Spotted Ladybug (Coccinella septempunctata) *Hercules Beetle (Dynastes hercules) *Dung Beetle (Scarabaeus sacer) *Emperor Dragonfly (Anax imperator) *European Praying Mantis (Mantis religiosa) *Leaf-Cutter Ant (Atta cephalotes) *Barn Spider (Araneus cavaticus) *Goliath Bird-Eater (Theraphosa blondi) *Emperor Scorpion (Pandinus imperator) *African Giant Snail (Achatina fulica) Gallery *Dexter *Dee Dee *Beau *Blossom, Bubbles and Buttercup *Double D *Nazz *Mac *Goo *Professor Utonium *Ms. Keane *Dexter's Mother *Dexter's Father Category:NatureRules1 Category:Ed Edd n Eddy Category:Foster's Home For Imaginary Friends Category:The Powerpuff Girls Category:Dexter's Laboratory Category:Disney True-Life Adventures